Sunlight Of My life
by ShelbyCullen4e
Summary: This is a story about Renesmee and Jacobs life. What will happen when someone from the past comes back and wants Renesmee. How will the family handle it. RxR Lemons coming soon!
1. Prologe

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My mother and father are Bella and Edward. My mom was changed the day she gave birth to me because I had almost killed her. But she had so much love for me she wouldn't let grandpa or anyone do anything to me. My mom was human and my father was vampire when my mom found out about being pregnant with me. So now I am one of the few half vampires, half human.

I am in love with the most amazing man ever. I also am only seven but have the body of a 17 or 18 year old. I go to Forks High School along with my family. We have waited long enough that it is ok that they go back to school. I am currently in my senior year and having a great time.

I get to graduate this year and also go to the most amazing time in a girls life. Prom!!!!!

And this is my story.


	2. Love Of My Life

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING !!! ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER !!!! **

I loved to run. Let the wind blow threw my hair. I looked over to see my best friend in the whole world looking at me as we ran through the forest on our hunt. My family had split up in different directions. Jake and I always made a game out of hunting. I truly may only be the age of 7 but I have the mind and body of a 17 or 18 year old person. We would race through the forest to see who could get the biggest kill.

I caught the scent of a herd of elk running in the forest near the creek and took off after them. I glanced over at Jake then took off running. I was faster than Jake but only by a little bit. When we reached the herd of elk, I took down the biggest one that was there. I loved the feel of the warm blood running down my warm throat. It was the perfect antidote. When I was done, I turned around looking for Jake. When I caught sight of him, I was caught up in his big, beautiful eyes.

I began to feel this weird, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what it was about. Then out of nowhere I had the feeling to run over to him and just starting kissing him. I had no idea why I wanted to do this. It was so weird, I didn't understand these feelings all too much but I did know that I did love Jake. I have started to have feelings for him lately but I had to keep it hidden not only from Jake but also my father and the rest of the family.

Jake took off behind a tree to phase, when he came back out all he had on was a pair of shorts. It wasn't the first time that I had seen him in just pants; in fact I had seen it many times. I love to stare at his hard, muscular abs. The fire deep down in the pit of my stomach lit up again. I noticed that this time the fire was even hotter. When Jake came out from behind the tree I ran over to him.

"Haha wolf boy I got the biggest kill again," I said. Jake just stood there and continued to stare at me. "Hello earth to Jake. Waky Waky Jake." He just stood there. "Jake is there something wrong." Jake just kept staring at me.

" Renesmee can I talk to you please. I want to tell you something," Jake finally said. I nodded my head to answer him. Jake walked up to me and grabbed my hand and stared deep into my eyes.

"Nessie, your parents and I have been talking and we decided that you are old enough for me to be able to tell you something," Jake paused for a second before continuing on with what he was saying. "Remember the stories I used to tell you about imprinting and I told you how Uncle Sam imprinted on Aunt Emily and Uncle Embry with Auntie Kim," Jake finished. I nodded my head yes. "Well, when you where a baby I imprinted on you. Your parents and I never told you because we wanted you to be able to have a normal life and choose who you wanted to be with. I couldn't take it any more so I begged your parents to allow me to tell you about me imprinting. I still want you to have a choice about who you want to be with. I can be whoever you want to be. I can be a friend or a brother or a…a…" he paused and didn't say anything. I lifted my hand to his face and touched his cheek. I silently told him to continue. "Or a soul mate." My breathing caught in the back of my throat as I heard what he said. What …. Did he really love me?

"What are you saying J-Jake," I asked. He looked up to stare up into my eyes.

"Nessie what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you. I love you so much and have since they day you were born. I never want to be away from you, and when I am it hurts so much. It is just like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." I could feel the tears starting to pour out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. When I looked back at him worry was plastered across his face. "Nessie …. Please say something." I took a step forward and placed my hand against his warm cheek.

"Jake … I-I love you to. I love you so much. I never dreamed t-t-that you would like me as much as much as I have liked you. I thought you would never like me more than the title kid that you always babysat," I stated.

When I looked back up at Jake he had the biggest smile on his face. He reached forward and placed his hand on my cheek. "You mean you like me Nessie, you love me, "I started laughing and the tears began again. " Jacob Black you honestly thought that I wouldn't love you. You have to be joking. I love you with all my heart." Jake cradled my face between his two massive hands. Slowly Jake began to lean forward. When his lips met with mine it was amazing. The kiss began lightly then it deepened. When I finally pulled away I was breathless. Jakes lips never left my skin though they just moved to my cheek then my neck. Jakes warm breath against my skin sent tingles down my spine. The flame in my stomach was burning uncontrollable.

"Jake, I really don't want to end this, but if we don't get back for dinner my father is going to kill us. And my mother just might end up helping him with that although I don't think she would hurt me." Jake looked up at me and smiled. "Nessie, I will never let anything happen to you at all. " With that he gave me one quick kiss then we began our walk back home.

When we arrived at home my father was pre-pairing dinner for me and Jake. I looked over to see two rare steaks just the way I liked them; also there were two baked potatoes for us. It looked so good.

We sat down at the table and waited for my dad to serve the food. As we took our seats my mother walked into the room. My parents shared a quick kiss then came to join us at the table as my father sat out the food.

"So Jake have you told Nessie yet? " My mother asked. My father was looking at Jake with a death glare on his face while reading Jake's mind. Noing Jake he was probably trying to keep my father from seeing what happened on the hunt with something else.

Jake looked over at my mother and answered her. "Yes Bella, I did tell Nessie. And by some possible magical force in this world she loves me back. "Jake looked over at me to smile. He had the worlds most beautiful smile in the world. "Renesmee dear, how do you feel about what Jake has told you, "my father asked. I looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile possible.

"Daddy I really do love Jake. I've never said anything because I never wanted to freak him out my saying that I love him. ," I said. Jake turned to smile at me while he grabbed my hand under the table.

"As long as you are happy that is all that matters to us Nessie," my mother said as she glanced at my father.

We finished up our dinner then headed upstairs to go to bed. My parents added onto the cottage so that Jake could move in and that I could have a bigger room. I looked over to him as we came to the doors to our rooms we turned toward each other. "Goodnight Jake, see you in the morning. " Before I could turn to go into my room, Jake pushed up against the wall and his lips crashed down onto mine. As each second passed the kiss depend. When we were both breathless we pulled away. I stood there totally dazed by his big eyes. When our breathing returned to normal, I opened my mouth to speak. "Goodnight Jake I love you." And with that said I reached up on my tip-toes to give him a goodnight kiss the turned to walk into my bedroom.

I walked to my closet to grab my pajamas then went back to my bathroom. I washed my face then brushed my teeth. I hurried up and put my pajamas on then went downstairs to say goodnight to my parents. I found them cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "Goodnight mom, dad, see you in the morning. " I gave them each a kiss then headed up to bed.

When I got to my room I jumped on it then curreled up with my blankets. It wasn't that long later that I drifted off to sleep.

_Hey guys that's the end for this chapter there will be more soon . Please Review!!!!!_


End file.
